Practical Anatomy
by TheMoonAlwaysFalls
Summary: Theory is interesting, but practice makes perfect. - teacher AU, Pompous Pep, PWP


Vlad's first day as a teaching assistant for Mr. Fenton had so far been uneventful, but as far as he could tell, the guy was nice enough. He was a little shy, which was not an awesome trait for a professor to have, but once he got started on the lecture, he picked up a little steam. Shyness, though, had no effect on his teaching skills. For a professor who didn't even have his doctorate yet, Fenton was brilliant at his field: biology. Still, his reserved speech patterns didn't allow him enough room to strut; his true brilliance remained hidden from his students.

However, Vlad was the teaching assistant, so he'd gotten to see the magic before class had even started.

Fenton had gone over the lesson plan a few minutes before class. It was short, just an introduction to the course really, but he'd included a packet of notes for the students to bring to every class. The wording of the notes was dense, the ideas even more so, to the point that Vlad had to ask him to clarify a few things. The class would be huge, about a hundred people crammed into the tiny science building auditorium; Vlad needed to understand the notes if he was going to help anyone else understand them. Fenton was patient though, and eagerly explained his notes, leaning over Vlad as he bled blue all over the page.

As Fenton leaned over Vlad's shoulder, Vlad caught a hint of the professor's cologne. The sweetly spicy scent of cinnamon mingled with the sharper scent of aftershave; Vlad's head swam pleasantly as he jotted down Fenton's words. They went over the first two pages of notes before the first person arrived for class and the heady scent tingled his nose the whole time. Fenton squeezed his shoulder as he left to take his place at the podium; warmth bloomed in his chest as the professor walked away, the pressure a familiar phantom on his shoulder.

The auditorium filled up quickly with chattering student, though it evened into dead silence as the clock noon. Vlad's position near the door allowed him to observe Fenton even while minding the class. He was attractive, around thirty, with longish black hair that fell into his clear blue eyes; his body hinted at a runner's build, maybe a little heavier, but it was obscured by black slacks and a sports jacket. His tanned skin had paled considerably at the sight of so many students, but his voice remained languid and he didn't let his nervousness become audible.

Fenton rushed through the course introduction and transferred seamlessly into the course material, much to the disappointment of the students. Vlad scanned the bullet points of his notes in tangent with the teacher's words, jotting more of it down as he went and enjoying Fenton's unhurried, deep voice.

Slowly, but with increasing regularity, hands began to reach upward in cries for attention. Vlad rushed around to attend to the needs of the students, to clarify bits and pieces of information, and check up on students who seemed to be struggling with the first round of notes. Poor things; the first day was just an introduction and some students were already lost. Of course, large classes cleared out the slackers pretty quickly so there wouldn't be nearly as many students in the next period.

Fenton dismissed the class after finishing the second page of notes, a mercy that even Vlad was appreciative of. He slid the packet of notes into the front pocket of his TA folder for later organization and shoved the folder back into his bag. He picked up his stuff to leave, but paused as Fenton called out his name.

"Yes, sir?" Vlad replied, dropping his bag back onto the ground. He hadn't discussed with Fenton whether he was allowed to leave after class; the professor probably needed him to stay for something.

Fenton rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I know you've probably got another class to go to, but if you don't, would you mind hanging around for a minute? I kind of need some help with Thursday's lesson plan."

He hadn't done that yet? Vlad was almost surprised – almost. Fenton's notes had been thorough, but messy. Vlad could see why he'd requested a teaching assistant. "Absolutely. I'm free all day, so I can stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank God!" Fenton sighed, swiping his brow. "It's my first time teaching, so I'm not really even sure how to do a lesson plan. That's why I requested a teaching assistant."

Vlad smirked. Fenton's enthusiasm was sort of endearing. "I have to be honest with you, Mr. Fenton. Today was my first time as a teaching assistant, so I'm as hopeless as you are."

Fenton shrugged. "Hey, at least we'll be hopeless together. Two heads _are_ better than one, you know!"

Vlad nodded in agreement. "That's true. I guess we could start from where we left off in the notes and build the plan around the next few pages of the Linnaean system?"

Fenton beckoned him over to the podium where he produced a notebook and his copy of the notes. The stack was separated out with tabs and highlighted so heavily that hardly a square inch of the formerly white pages was free of some color of ink. They were standing flush side by side with Fenton's warm arm almost pressed to his side. His warm cinnamon scent enveloped him, and Vlad was tempted to press his mouth into the teacher's neck and see if he tasted as tempting as he smelled.

Pushing the wave of desire aside, Vlad stood astounded at the sight of the notes. "Mr. Fenton, your notes are awful."

Fenton sighed. "I know, I know. I'm a disgrace. But you don't have to call me 'Mr. Fenton' when we're out of class. That's weird enough coming from students and it makes me sound old. Call me Danny."

"And calling a teacher by his first name won't be weird for me?" Vlad asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't mind, really he didn't, but he had a tendency to call people by their full names instead of nicknames.

"I'm only thirty-five!" Danny said, elbowing him in the side. "You're what, twenty-five? It's not that weird."

"I'm twenty-_three_," Vlad corrected, rifling through the stack of papers, "and you're disorganized. How did you even get your masters when your notes look like this?"

"I'm an auditory learner," the professor explained. "I didn't actually take that many notes. And I'm just good at biology."

Vlad couldn't even count the number of times that he'd wished for an auditory learning skillset. Instead, he had a callous on his middle finger the size of a quarter from taking so many notes over the years. "I have to write down everything I hear." He began jotting down bullet points in the empty notebook in large, precise script. "I'm going to show you have to get organized."

"I _know_ how to be organized," Danny persisted, fingering the binding of the notebook absently as he watched Vlad write. "I just lack the motivation to _get_ organized."

"Which we're going to have to fix if you're going to successfully teach an anatomy class as well as a biology class," Vlad replied. Danny wormed his arm under his tried to pry the pen from his hand so that he could write.

"Wait, so you're my TA for anatomy, too?" Danny asked, unable to hide the eagerness in his voice. "Do you think we could go over your anatomy?"

Vlad paused, blood heating his cheeks. Perhaps that had not been the best wording on the professor's part, or maybe Vlad had just been hearing things. He clearly had a thing for this guy, which was weird enough since he'd never felt attraction to a teacher before. But he was warm and he smelled like cinnamon and his blue eyes almost seemed to glow with eagerness.

Well, they had been glowing with eagerness. At that moment, Vlad wasn't so much concentrating on the teacher's eyes as his face. A dark crimson blush stained his tanned cheeks and he looked very much like he wanted to sink into the floor and never deign to broach the surface world again. Ah, so he hadn't been imagining the teacher's word choice.

"I meant my anatomy!" Danny corrected, but his blush deepened further. "I meant the course material for the anatomy class, not your anatomy or my anatomy even though you're kind of cute and I really should stop sticking my foot in my mouth now. I am such a spaz, so you should ignore me and forget I ever said anything."

Vlad smirked despite the clenching nervousness in the pit of his stomach and the warmth in his chest that threatened to break his ribcage in two. "I'd be happy to go over your anatomy, Mr. Fenton."

Danny's eyes grew wide. "Alright, the 'Mr. Fenton' thing is kind of hot when you say it like that."

"I could say it in a few other ways, too," Vlad replied, determined not to look at the professor. He was enjoying teasing him, and the nervousness in his stomach was lessening because of it. Instead, a much better sensation was taking its place; a thick, hot coil of arousal was winding up inside of his stomach and Danny wasn't doing a thing to lessen the tension.

"If I asked nicely," Danny began, licking his lips, "would you show me?"

* * *

Danny slammed Vlad up against the wall in his office, and Vlad, for the life of him, could not seem to remember how they'd gotten up three flights of steps to the professor's office so quickly. He couldn't seem to remember anything really, not when Danny's mouth was pressed firmly to his and his legs were hiked up around the professor's waist. He shirt had been pulled over his head and discarded at some point in the last five minutes, but Danny's hands were on his ass and his shirt was unbuttoned enough to reveal nicely defined chest muscles.

Vlad's hands were wound into the professor's hair, twisting and tugging the strands and pulling his head back so that he could lick a thick, lavish stripe up the man's jugular. Danny groaned, rubbing his dick against Vlad's inner thigh. He dug his fingers into Danny's back and pushed down against his crotch, desperate for friction and the feeling of the professor's dick buried to the hilt inside of him.

Danny didn't let the younger man's feet touch the ground. No, he carried him over to the desk and shoved the papers on top over to the side, out of sight and out of mind. He leaned over the desk, laying out of top of Vlad to feel his body rub against his, and opened a drawer, praying hard and fishing around for a convenient tube of lube and a condom. He found what he was looking for in the top drawer and unzipped his pants, rolling the rubber on.

He all but ripped Vlad's pants off and tossed them across the room, not bothering to glace at where they landed and leaving him naked and fully exposed on top of the desk. He slid his hands up Vlad's thighs, relishing the sound of the younger man's erratic, desperate breathing. Pushing Vlad's thighs apart, he coated his fingers slick with lube and toyed with Vlad's entrance gently, listening to him beg.

He slid a finger in, rubbing the inside of his walls; two more followed in sequence, rubbing and stretching and making the man on the desk slick and inviting. He coated his dick with the substance, pulled Vlad's legs up over his shoulders, and braced the man's hips.

Danny pushed in, the friction forcing him to lean his head back and fight to be heard over Vlad's desperate moaning. He withdrew and twitched his hips, rolling them experimentally. And then he began to thrust, shallow at first but deepening with each movement until he was hammering Vlad's prostate.

He leaned down and kissed him, cutting off a reckless moan. He wrapped his fingers around Vlad's swollen cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. At the rate they were going, neither man would last much longer, but he didn't slow his pace. He thrust harder, stroking Vlad with one hand and pulling his hair with the other, kissing him with sweet abandon.

Vlad came at the same time Danny did, spilling himself over his stomach and his professor's hand. He didn't let the professor move; instead, he pulled him down for another kiss, sweeter and far gentler than the lip-bruising, teeth smacking, lust-fueled kisses of the past half hour. It was an appreciative, tired kiss, and a perfect way to say _thank you_ without uttering a single word.

Danny combed his hair back with his fingers and withdrew from the younger man's body. He tugged the condom off carefully and tied it off, tossing it into the garbage can. Vlad sat on top of the desk gingerly, still perfectly naked and panting slightly.

Danny grinned, "I have the best teaching assistant ever."

Vlad rolled his eyes and pulled Danny down for another kiss. "This is still not going to get you out of getting organized."

"But it's an _excellent_ way to distract you for a nice, long time."

* * *

**A/N: **I should have been in bed three hours ago, but anyway, Pompous Pep PWP is way better than sleep.


End file.
